Research directions and goals for the coming year may be summarized as follows: a. Continuation of the development of treatment protocols for dogs with lymphoma involving chemotherapy, TBI and autologous marrow grafting. In particular we will analyze the effect on lymphoma recurrence of increased exposure to TBH (i.e. 1800 R compared to 1200 R) - a study underway at present. Our next approach will most likely involve the incubation of the autologous marrow with xenogeneic (rabbit) anticanine lymphoma serum and complement in an attempt to eliminate residual tumor cells. b. Final analysis of the immunotherapy study in dogs with OS involving intravenous BCG and completion of accrual to the study involving intratumor injection of BCG. c. We will seek to complete the adaptation of the terminal labeling technique to the detection of cell mediated cytotoxicity in dogs with OS, so that correlation between in vitro and in vivo events can be sought and the results used to guide immunotherapeutic maneuevers. d. We will continue to develop xenogeneic antilymphoma sera for in vitro incubation of marrow and attempt to assess their reactivity using indirect immunofluorescence of viable normal and malignant lymphocytes.